


Christen Has a Secret

by SecretTumblrAvalance



Series: Tobin Has a Secret [2]
Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom, Women’s soccer
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTumblrAvalance/pseuds/SecretTumblrAvalance
Summary: Christen has a secret. She’s terrified of it ever getting out.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Tobin Has a Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583140
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Christen Has a Secret

Christen has a secret. She’s pensive and quiet. She’s well versed and organized. She always does the right thing. But Christen has a secret.

Christen is smart and witty. She’s focused and driven. She’s loved by everyone who meets her. But Christen has a secret.

Christen has always appreciated the female form. She finds women to be brilliant; unstoppable. She just wants them to be treated equally. But Christen has a secret.

Christen would never want anyone to think she has anything but utter respect for other women. So it makes her hands shake and her heart race when she considers what it would be like if they knew the truth about her. 

See the thing is, Christen has a secret. She would never, ever do anything that would make a lover of hers feel uncomfortable. But the truth is, when given the green light, she can be an absolute animal in the bedroom. And once she starts, she can’t fucking stop.

————-

The anxiety she feels right now is way too high considering what just occurred. She should be relaxed, but looking at Tobin in the aftermath of her own work, two large, deep, red marks beginning to bruise on her neck, Christen can’t help but find herself pacing back and forth.

“How could I let this happen? I am such an idiot!”

———  
Tobin didn’t know what was waiting for her when she got home. It’s safe to say she was pleasantly surprised by what she found.

When she entered the bedroom and saw Christen standing there, arms behind her back, wearing a black pant suit, she was curious as to what the special occasion was. She dropped her bag and made her way over to Christen.

“What’s going on babe?”

Before she got an answer, a blindfold was being placed over her eyes, and tied tightly.

“Is this okay?” Christen whispered in her ear as she finished tying the knot at the back.

“Uh yea, this is more than okay except now I’m kinda missing seeing you in that suit.”

“Did you know that when one sense is taken away, your other senses heighten?” Christen asks as she leads Tobin to the wall. 

“And how will that apply here, exactly?”

With that, Tobin feels herself being slammed against the wall and then she feels something else, when Christen presses against her.

Tobin’s breath catches as she feels the bulge being pushed into her center.

“I definitely did not notice that before,” Tobin says.

“Be quiet, Tobin.”

Tobin clamps her mouth shut, willing to do whatever she’s told. She figured out rather quickly Christen was in one of her... moods, and she immediately feels the energy start coursing through her veins.

Christen grabs both of Tobin’s arms and pins them by her sides. Her lips find the blindfolded woman’s with force, as she slams her body against hers. She thrusts her hips against Tobin’s, eliciting a moan that she finishes off by biting at Tobin’s bottom lip.

Tobin whimpers as Christen releases her bottom lip with a chuckle.

“I’ve been waiting around for you all day, Miss Heath,” Christen says in a low, sultry voice that makes Tobin shiver, “I don’t think I can wait to take you any longer.”

Christen drops to her knees and pulls down Tobin’s pants and undergarments in one swift motion. She guides each of Tobin’s legs out of the clothing and tosses them across the room. 

Christen then gently urges Tobin to spread her legs, which she does so willingly. Her hands find their way to Tobin’s backside and pull her forward with a subtle squeeze that leaves Tobin clenching, with nervous excitement. Christen doesn’t let the woman think on it too long, as she swipes her tongue along Tobin’s most intimate place. Tobin gasps and her legs shake slightly as she clenches her fists against the wall, in an attempt to mobilize herself. Christen goes in again and this time, she glides her tongue across the full length of Tobin’s folds. 

She can hear Tobin grunt and feels her put more pressure against the wall, as Christen fully dives in, tasting every inch of her girlfriend, applying just enough pressure to drive her wild, but not enough to drive her over the edge. She laps her tongue lightly over her clit and Tobin frantically searches for support with her hands, finding Christen’s shoulders and squeezing as Christen continues her assault.

Christen moves her tongue across the sensitive nub a few more times, before making her way to Tobin’s entrance. She dips her tongue in just enough to taste the sweet saltiness of Tobin, and she herself can’t hold back her own groan at how wet Tobin is. 

She pulls back abruptly and stands back up, leaving a bewildered Tobin. 

“Wha- wait, Chris-“ Tobin pants out, when Christen covers her hand over Tobin’s mouth.

She leans into Tobin and nips at her ear.

“I just needed you ready.”

There’s a small pause before Christen drops her hand from Tobin’s mouth and gently nudges her nose along Tobin’s neck.

“Remember you can stop me at any time,” she whispers, and places a soft kiss beneath Tobin’s ear.

Tobin grabs her hand and squeezes, “I know, baby, it’s okay,” she whispers back.

Christen releases her hand and grabs at Tobin’s hips. She kisses Tobin deeply, swiping her tongue across her lips, looking for entry. Tobin grants her access and their tongues battle as Tobin brings her hand up to the back of Christen’s head to pull her closer. 

While they continue to get lost in each other’s mouths, Christen desperately undoes the button on her pants and pulls down the zipper. She pulls her pants down just enough to release Christen’s favorite toy; the one that’s already partially inside of her, and the one she can’t wait to get inside Tobin.

Christen releases Tobin’s lips and squeezes her thighs, opening them wide enough to make more room for herself. She takes the head of the dildo, and rubs it along Tobin’s folds, before thrusting it inside of her.

Tobin gasps, and Christen gives her a minute, brushing her nose against the blindfolded woman’s, heavy breaths releasing between the both of them.

Christen moves her hands to Tobin’s waist and begins driving her hips into Tobin’s. She moves them abruptly, forcefully, urgently. 

Christen glances downward and watches herself move in and out of her love and it only fuels her to quicken her pace. Tobin is hers to take.

Christen grips the back of Tobin’s thighs as she slams herself into her, providing Tobin some support.

Christen moves her lips to Tobin’s neck as Tobin wraps her arms around hers. She begins to suck on her girlfriend’s neck as she continues to rut against her.

She can smell the lingering perfume and body wash on Tobin’s neck and she wants to taste every part of her. Her body is craving all things Tobin and she just can’t help herself. She bites down hard and Tobin groans and it just fuels her to keep going. Her core is burning and her stomach is in knots and she needs to take her. She needs to take all of her.

She bites and sucks and drinks up all that is Tobin as she thrusts into her roughly, wildly. Tobin is nimble and loose and utterly hers. 

Christen grabs Tobin’s neck and tilts her head roughly to give her a better angle, as she deepens her lips’ and tongue’s and teeth’s attack on Tobin’s skin.

Both of their breathing has picked up and Christen is losing it. She digs her nails further into Tobin’s waist and the back of her neck as she fucks her senselessly.

Tobin’s moans are more noticeable and Christen knows she almost has her. If she can just hold it together long enough, she has her.

She pinches her eyes together and uses Tobin as support as she bites down hard and slams into her one, two, three more times before Tobin is falling. Her body is shaking and her insides are tightening, and she is making all the right noises to make Christen shudder. Just a few more thrusts and she can feel herself climaxing, as she continues to pump into Tobin, feeling out every last pulse of pleasure.

When she finishes, she slows her hips, grips onto Tobin, and falls against her, as she tries to catch her breath.

Tobin brings her hand up to the back of Christen’s neck, and strokes her gently. It’s this thing Tobin does to remind her that she’s still there; that they’re not defined by this moment— her way of easing away any of Christen’s lingering anxieties. 

Christen pulls back, removing herself from Tobin. She takes the blindfold off her girlfriend and Tobin stands there, smirking at her.

Christen bites her lip and looks down at the ground.

“Chris. That was...”

Christen looks up at Tobin with concerned eyes.

“So. Fucking. Hot.”

Christen giggles and shoves Tobin playfully. She unbuttons the jacket of her suit and drops it to the floor, revealing her naked upper half.

“Well, maybe there’s more where that came from,” Christen says as she grabs Tobin’s hand and leads her to their bed.  
——-

“No, no, you’re not an idiot- far from it. Babe, please sit down,” a still naked Tobin asks gently, reaching her hand out to Christen, “you need to calm down. It’s not a big deal.”

Christen’s arms are crossed, but she’s chewing aggressively on her thumb nail, a rare habit that Tobin knows only rears it’s head when she’s feeling especially anxious.

“It’s not okay, Tobin! What is WRONG with me? Have I no self control!” Christen is shaking her head frantically, and Tobin is trying desperately to hold back a laugh. She can’t really help it, because Christen seems to have forgotten that she is still lacking clothing, as she continues to up her step count for the day. And Tobin’s pretty sure she’s talking mostly to herself as she continues ranting, “I knew you had an interview tomorrow! I knew it! And I STILL chose to keep going. I could have stopped. I should have stopped. Dammit, Christen, why didn’t you stop!?”

She lightly smacks herself on the forehead and groans, and Tobin can’t hold it back any longer. But it might be a mistake because Christen is glaring at her, hard now.

“Stop it.” She can’t. She can’t stop laughing. “Tobin, stop it!”

“What are you gonna do?” Tobin taunts, “fuck me to death?”

“TOBIN!” Christen is beet red now. She’s pissed.

“I’m sorry,” she’s still laughing, “I’m so sorry, baby. Please come here. Please sit down,” she says between her slowly receding giggles, “Hear me out. We can make this better. I promise.”

Tobin tilts her head to the side, extends both arms, flexes her fingers to signal a “come here” motion, smiles that Tobin Heath smile, and continues turning the charm on, “Come here, baby. Let Tobs make it better.”

Christen drops her arms to the side, rolls her eyes , and stomps her foot slightly (like an angry toddler) to show she is NOT happy, but she does as her girlfriend asks anyway, and slips back into bed next to her.

Tobin wraps her arm around Christen’s waist, brushes her hand up and down Christen’s arm soothingly, and Christen lays her head on her shoulder. Her eyes are starting to water, a signal that her anxiety storm is cliff diving and needs some saving.

“Okay, first, take a few deep breaths. You more than anyone know the value of focusing your breathing.”

Christen does as she says and her chest already feels a little less weight than it did a few moments ago.

“Okay, now let’s talk about this, rationally.”

Christen whines, not wanting to ruin the second of calm she was feeling. It makes Tobin giggle and she gives a soft kiss to her forehead. 

“I want to start off by saying that I know in this moment you feel like this is really, really bad. But let me remind you, it’s not. That’s just the little Christen in your head playing tricks on you,” Tobin says, pointing to her temple.

Christen giggles. 

“We can try to cover it up, okay?”

Christen sighs, “You know even the best makeup usually only shadows hickeys. And if you’re going to be working out, the sweat is only going to make it worse and then people are going to point it out and then—“

“Christen!”

Christen stops.

“Okay. So I try to cover it and people still see it. Then what?”

Christen is quiet.

“So they see it. What are they going to think?”

“That you got laid, obviously!”  
Christen says, frustrated.

Tobin gasps and Christen turns to her abruptly, concerned that Tobin is just now realizing the extent to this dilemma.

“What if they figure out I’m an actual adult human with a life off the pitch!? CALL THE PAPERS! She’s a selfish, dirty woman, that Heath!”

Tobin dramatically throws a hand over her head and collapses back on the bed. “My career is ruined! Somebody get me a Starbucks application! I’ll need the discounted caffeine to survive my mundane life!”

Christen lifts a pillow and smacks Tobin on the stomach, “That’s not funny, Tobin!” she scolds her, though her grin betrays her words.

Tobin leans her head on her hand and reaches out to grasp Christen’s with the other.

“So the world infers I got laid. Good for me?”

“But... you realize what else they’re going to infer, right?” Christen fidgets with Tobin’s hand, as her nervousness begins to grow again.

Tobin smiles and brushes her thumb over Christen’s fiddling digits, “That I’m getting laid by THE Christen Press?”

“Okay, gross, don’t put a The in front of my name when talking about our sex life, please. You see?? Not human. Not to them.”

“Oh come on, babe. There are a ton of non-crazy fans on the ‘Preath’ bandwagon.”

“Do. Not. Call. Us. That.” Tobin laughs more. She knows Christen hates it. Just because she doesn’t want any type of title to her relationship that is not in her control.

“Tobin...” Christen says, quietly, and Tobin knows it’s time to be serious.

“Tell me, Babe.”

“It’s just...” she pauses for a moment before continuing, “what are they going to think of me?”

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows in thought.

“What do you mean?”

Christen sighs heavily, “If they infer it was me... will they be disgusted?” Christen sniffles slightly, “I don’t want them to think I’m some sort of sexual freak. I mean, god, am I? I clearly can’t control myself.” 

A tear falls from Christen’s eye, but Tobin’s finger is already there to catch it.

“Christen, you are not a freak. You’re a human being who shares a level of trust with me when it comes to intimacy. I love everything we do together to show how we feel about one another; from the passionate, to the downright feral, we are partners and we are discovering each other together. And almost everyone’s had to hide a hickey at some point. No one will know how it happened, it’s none of their business, and it says nothing about what kind of person you are. You are an angel dropped into this world to make it a little lighter, and nothing you do, behind closed doors in the bedroom, could ever change that.”

Christen pulls Tobin in for a soft, loving kiss, before leaning her forehead against Tobin’s.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“Anytime, my little animal.”

——

So Christen has a secret. She loves to fuck Tobin Heath without any restrictions. And Tobin lets her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for a Part 3: Our Home is Full of Secrets


End file.
